United Aerospace Command
Originally formed to counter the threat of the Prometheus Corporation, the United Aerospace Command is the military and armed forces of the United Ceres Government located on Ceres. Their goal is to become a powerful space navy that can protect Earth and the UCG from invaders. Enrollment #Rp character name #Reason for joining #Ships you are bringing #Ships Contributing #Optional, since this is a sci-fi-themed navy, what them will your ships be? (ex. Halo, Star Trek, etc.) Rules #Obey your superior officers #Attacking another navy must be allowed by the Fleet Admiral #The NYP will be followed and obeyed #No posting other people's ships #Keep your ships in your fleet #No mini doomsday guns (RP wise) #We HIGHLY recommend you use the colors dark grey for your ship, and white details, Normal grey is fine though. #Only the Fleet Admiral can accept applications for recruitment. If the Fleet Admiral is not present, a vote can be made by the Admirals and Vice Admirals #If the Fleet Admiral is absent, he will assign an admiral to command tempoarily #The claiming of territory mus be authorized by the Fleet Admiral #The attacking of a navy must be authoriuzed by the Fleet Admiral #More rules coming Failure to comply with the rules will result in consequences in Rp and out of Rp Battle Tactics These are the standard battle tactics of the UAC Standard Engagement #Enter battle formation and begin launching fighters #MAC salvo and any artillery and laser cannons will open fire to try and enflict any damage #Missile barrage at weakened ships #Fighters engage #Repeat *Order may change depending on battle Ranks Fleet Admiral- Commander of the UAC, all officers report to him. If needed, he can pull ships from other fleets, has political power Admiral- Second highest rank, all officers below report to him. If needed, ships can be pulled from other fleets with permission by the fleet admiral, has political power Vice Admiral- All officers below report to him and follow his orders. Can command fleets, has some political power Upper Rear Admiral- Has command over fleets, all commodores report to him, has very little political power Lower Rear Admiral- Has command over fleets, all commodores report to him does not have political power Commodore- Can command fleets, but must listen to superiors. Does not have political power Captain- Lower rank, can only command a battle group. Does not have political power Commander- Lower rank, can only command 1-4 ships at a time. Does not have political power Lieutanant Commander- Lower rank, can only command 1-2 ships, maybe an escort. Does not have political power Lieutanant- Lower rank, can only command one ship, and two escorts. Does not have political power. Members Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole: A former fleet admiral of the AIF, he left it to pursue the idea of a powerful space-faring navy. (USS Enterprise CVN-65) Head of Engineering Corps Admiral Thomas Lasky: Lasky likes to experiment with new designs and tech, and can handily find the answer to tech problem, but takes days on huge problems. He is a great strategist, but is bad at tactical changes in battle. (Rth1131999) Head Logistical Operations Command Admiral Arkady Kovochuck Jr: '''Carrying his father's passion to build flying ships, he joined UAC. Great with flying ships, but not always very good with battle strategies. (CaptMCDerpington) '''Head of Test and Evaluation Corps Vice Admiral Andrew Remington: '''A former AF commodore, he is an expert at hit and run tactics and is a pretty good tactitian officer underneath Phantom. After the AF was crippled, he resigned and pursued his dreams for Outer space. (Qapta1n) '''Head of Orbital Defenses Upper Vice Admiral James Zahn: A former AIF captain, James Zahn joined UAC after his ship was destroyed at the Battle of Earth. He decided he wanted in on the flying ship business after witnessing what Prometheus could do with their ships, so he resigned from the AIF and joined the UAC. ( Captain rudder guy Kevin1) Head of Department of Commercial Shipping Upper Rear Admiral Robert B Johnstan: Formerly part of the Royal Navy, he then turned towards the Space age. Friends with Khoi Tran of he AIF and AFOH, he is timid and shy, but will fight for his navy. As his ships show, he is a huge fan of the Space Yamato anime. Head of Weapons Development and Special Warfare Command Upper Rear Admiral Wolfram Kahlner: An experienced shipbuilder who supplies aerospace ships and space stations when needed to. (WolfgangBSC) Head of UAC Medical Corps Lower Rear Admiral Jackson Zumwalt: Head of Astrophysics Lower Rear Admiral Richard Conway: Head of UAC Reconnaissance Corps Lower Rear Admiral Arthur Resnick: A former frigate commander, feeling upset after not being able to help a other frigate rescue UAC troops, he decided to go make up plans for a Halcyon he saw with it's radio attenna sheared off. For his efforts and ideas, his seniors promoted him to a Lower Rear Admiral. He is still in the process of drawing up plans though. Political Relations Alliances AIF AF: Armada of Freedom AFOH Soviet Naval Fleet A.N.F. Enterprises Consolidated Fleet Israeli Navy Russian Navy Reborn Dragonfire Privateering League Enceladus Aerospace Fleet The Crusaders Non-Aggression Pacts None Trade Relations Skywatch Aerial Alliance Soviet Naval Fleet A.N.F. Enterprises Consolidated Fleet Enceladus Aerospace Fleet Ground Forces Weaponry Compared to other navies, the UAC's weapon aresenal is rather small. Only 1 or two types of a specific design (SMG, Assault rifle) is produced. There are also many different weapons in weapons development, but wont be coming out anytime soon. MA5B.png|The MA5B is the primary weapon of both the UAC Marine Corps and the UAC Army. Some Naval personel weild these, but only in extreme situations 300px-Designated_Marksman_Rifle.png|The M392 DMR is used by marksmen in UAC squads. Very good at medium-long range 300px-M6d-pistol.jpg|The M6D Magnum is a .50 caliber full auto pistol with twelve rounds of ammunition. All UAC Personel have one of these, but depite the power of the weapon, it has difficulty penetrating very heavy armor. 270px-H3-M7SMG-LeftSide.png|The M7 SMG is a rapid firing, caseless submachine gun. Very lightweight and compact, it is used by ODSTs and marines in close quarters combat situations. 305px-Halo3-ODST_Silenced-SMG-02.png|The M7S is a suppressed varient of the M7, it has a smaller magazine and lower stoppng power, but is much better in special operations 300px-M90_Shotgun_(Torch_Side).png|The M90 Shotgun is an 8-guage shotgun used in close quarters combat. 150px-Reach_Rocket_Launcher_Cropped.png|The M41 Rocket Launcher is an interesting device. Unlike other rocket launchers, the M41 can fire two rockets. The downside to this is that the barrel needs to rotate in order for the second rocket to be in a firing position. The reload is also difficult, needing to replane the set of "tubes", causing the soldier carrying the ammo to be slower, and unable to reload as fast compared to other troops. 300px-HaloReach_-_SRS99.png|The SRS99 is a .50 caliber Anti-Matériel sniper rifle. Due to the round's large size, only four bullets are in a clip, meaning time between reloading is slower. The scope allows a x5 or x10 magnification, and has a bi-pod for better stabalization. 250px-H4 saw trans.png|The M739 Light Machine Gun, more commonly known as the SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) was designed from reverse engineered Promethues weaponry and is now being distributed throughout the UAC. It can carry 72 rounds in its drum magazine, and is best used for mid to close rrange combat 300px-Halo4-M247H-HeavyMachineGun.png|The M247H Heavy Machine Gun is a tri-pod mounted heavy machine gun used on a defensive role. Commonly seem in strategic placements in forts, generator structures, and militry bases. In a case of need, the turret can be dismounted from it's tripod and be carried by its user, but it will make the user much slower then usual, and would exspose them to fire. Spartan Laser.jpg|M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle is a new direct energy weapon made for the UAC. It is capable of damaging tanks, heavily damage vehicles. It mounts a small thermal camera to allow better targeting, but there are some flaws. The laser can only hold 4-5 shots depending on the amount of energy used per shot, meaning that afterwards it needs to be recharged or discarded. The second is that it uses a laser pointer to "paint" its targets, and can give away it's user's location easily. It takes five seconds to cool down after each shot, and three seconds to charge up. Due to it's high price, it will not be as available as other high powered weapons that the UAC has. Vehicles There is a very small variety of vehicles, due to the there being a small need for them at the current time. Halo_Reach_Warthog.png|The M12 Force Applications Vehicle, commonly known as the "Warthog" is a reliable and fast jeep used by the UAC ground forces. There are three types of armarment for them. The first variant is the M41 Light Anti Aircraft Gun (M41 LAAG) that fires 900 12.7x99mm rounds per minute , used for anti air and infantry. 150px-HReach_-_Gauss_Hog.png|This is the second type of M12 FAV "Warthog" being driven by a SPARTAN-II during a training mission. The main armarment is the M68 Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motor, a small coilgun mounted on the rear of the vehicle. The vehicle has a reload of 10 seconds, so it is commonly used for artillery or for anti-tank operations. M12 FAV rocket.png|The third and final variant of the M12 FAV. Armed with six rockets in two pods, it is used for anti air and anti tank situations. Like the "Guass Hog", it has a long reload due to the need of replacing the rockets each time it fires. It is commony used for defending small bases and remain behind the front line for anti air, or if needed, anti tank or even anti infantry. thCAM5VOIF.jpg|The M808B "Scorpion" Main Battle Tank is the UAC's primary tank. Armed with a 90mm smooth bore cannon, a coaxal gun, and a machine turret for defense, it is used for the offensives and has very heavy armor and a high fire rate. Despite these great abilities, there are some flaws. The turret is very small and exsposed, allowing an enemy to easily destroy it with a high powered weapon. The rear of the vehicle is exsposed to fire, and can only be defended by the tank's turret. It does have four sets of treads though, giving it better mobility then other tanks, but overall, it is best used for artillery support and offensive roles M274 Mongoose.jpg|The M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle, also known as the "Mongoose" is a very small, and nimble vehicle. Used for recon missions and running supplies from one place for another, it is very compact and small compared to the M12 FAV. UAC Army The second largest branch of the UAC, it is responsible for most of the UAC's main military operations. Commonly seen after the Marines land. UAC Marine Corps The third largest branch of the UAC, and can be considered a subdivision of the UAC Navy. The UACMC is extremely important for defending aerospace ships, conducting most of the UAC's assaults, and are the commonly seen at the front line. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers A sub division of the UACMC, the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are used for special operations, and when landing craft can not be used. ODSTs are droped from orbital insertion pods from a UAC ship to the surface. Given the nickname "helljumpers" due to the high chance of death while entering the atmosphere. They are known as the best of the best, only outmatched by the SPARTAN-IIs Magnetic Accelerator Cannons One of the most common weapons in the UAC, there are multiple types used by them. Each using slugs for ammunition. These are basically massive coilguns that propel shells at extremely high speeds, heavily relying on the kinetic force of the shell to do the damage. All MACs above MK-2 are classified in terms of design. The UAC commonly sells the MK-1 and MK-2 to friendly nations and navies unless in an emergency where more weapons are needed. Types of Ammunition Tungsten Slug: The most common type of ammunition Tungsten Slug with Depleted Uranium: The second most common. Used while targeting vital parts of an enemy ship Tungsten Slug with Explosive Tip: Very rare, used when targeting weakened parts of a ship, or attempting to damage the enemy armor. MAC Types MK .50 MAC: The same size as a MK-1 MAC, however, it is much cheaper to produces and should be implanted very small vessels. It's magazine comes in various sizes, from 2 rounds to 6 rounds, a full reload can take from 10-15 minutes. It also has the ability to charge the MAC round, holding it in the barrel longer, but this damahes the barrel. MK-1 MAC: The first MAC ever constructed. Can fire one round every 10 minutes. Can be modified to recycle energy to fire a 3 round burst, but has longer reload time of 30 minutes. MK-2 MAC: Most commonly seen on light and some heavy cruisers. Commonly seen on heavy warships in groups of two. Has a reload time of 30 minutes MK-3 MAC: Seen on super-heavy cruisers and battlecruisers. Has a reload time of 45 minutes. MK-4 MAC: Seen on battleships, battlecruisers, and even heavier ships. Has a reload time of one hour MK-5 MAC: Used on orbital defense platforms. Very powerful, and has the same one hour reload time as MK-4 MK-6 MAC: Seen on capital warships like UAC Athens and Eion. Extremely powerful with an one hour reload time. UAC Navy: SPARTAN-II Program The SPARTAN-II Program is the UAC's second attempt at making super soldiers to counter the Prometheus Naval Corporation's massive army. SPARTAN-II Teams Each SPARTAN-II team consists of a commanding SPARTAN-II and four other SPARTAN-IIs Red Team Commander: Master Chief Petty Officer Miles-047 (Captain rudder guy Kevin1) Members: Petty Officer First Class Julian-118 Petty Officer First Class Kyle-033 Petty Officer Second Class Biggs-157 Petty Officer Second Class Elim-177 Blue Team Master Chief Petty Officer Travis- 036 (Qapta1n) Petty officer- Luke- 073 Petty officer- Blake- 089 Petty officer- Jacob- 001 Petty officer- Hank- 026 Green Team The first SPARTAN-II team officially formed by the UAC. One of the most "balanced" teams, it has seen many engagements against the Imperial Rebel Front and will soon see many more Commander: '''Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy Thomas-007 (USS Enterprise CVN-65) '''Members: Petty Officer First Class Jackson-004 Petty Officer First Class Kelly-087 Petty Officer Second Class Thompson-134 Petty Officer Second Class Kurt-049 Orange Team Commander: '''Master Chief Petty Officer Kennedy-095 (Rth1131999 ) ' '''Members:' Petty Officer First Class Mark-034 Petty Officer Second Class Raymond-104 Petty Officer Third Class Clark-259 Petty Officer Third Class Klud-072 Brown Team Commander: '''Master Chief Petty Officer John-295 (USS Zumwalt DDG 1000) '''Members: Petty Officer First Class Carter-258 Petty Officer Second Class Catherine-300 Petty Officer Second Class Emile-234 Petty Officer Third Class Jun-226 White Team The sniper team in the SPARTAN-II Program. White team is split into two man squads, codename Alpha and Omega. They are the most secret team inside the SPARTAN-II Program, the only one without their names leaked, their existance is known but few have every seen them. They are each armed with a SRS99, M392 DMR, M6D Magnum, and a fighting knife, they are also trained to be lone wolfs, leaving the UAC for a maximum of a month to go on special missions of assassinations and scouting. Commander: None Members: Alpha-1 Alpha-2 Omega-1 Omega-2 Black Team The spec-ops team in the SPARTAN-II Program. Commander: Master Chief Petty Officer Hunter-056 (WolfgangBSC) Members: Petty Officer First Class Johann-098 Petty Officer Second Class Rolf-067 Petty Officer Second Class Heinrich-088 Petty Officer Third Class Franz-063 Fleets The UAC is divided into fleets, with an officer commanding it. Cole's Fleet Image (1).png|The Halcyon-class light cruiser is the primary cruiser of the UAC. Armed with a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, it is able to damage or even destroy ships bigger then itself. Because the MAC is built into the ship, it needs to turn in order to aim the weapon. It also takes about 30 minutes to cool down the systems, charge the coils, and load the weapon. It also carriers prototype 12.7cm point defense guns, they have a high fire rate, but can only be used against aircraft. Paris-classrepaint.jpg|The Paris-class heavy frigate acts as an escort for larger ships such as battleships, cruisers, and transports. Like the Halcyon, it is armed with point defense guns and a MAC. This variant fires threes smaller rounds in rapid sucession while also taking 30 minutes to reload. It carriers more missiles then the Halcyon, and is much faster, but is less armored then it. Marathonrepaimted.jpg|The Marathon-class heavy cruiser contains two small MACs on the front, about the same size as the Paris-class frigate's. Unlike the Halcyon, it does not need boosters to assist her into the air, and has a move spread point defense system too. Image (10).png|The GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor is the primary space fighter of the UAC. With a lenght of 64.1m and a width of 75m, it is a massive aircraft. Her armarment is six 50mm rotary cannons in the wings and two 120mm ventral guns that are lowered down from the feusalage and can swivel to an extent. They are very useful in dogfighting and are very powerful against fighters. Her power comes from two fusion reactors that allow the aircraft to traverse space. image (12).png|The Autumn-class cruiser, designed off of the Halcyon-class, it has an improved missile system and air defense, as improved engines. The MAC has not been changed and unlike the Halcyon, it has no need for boosters for takeoff. Pelican.jpg|Constructed by the Shipyards, the DDC-177 Pelican dropship allows troops and supplies to be brought from large vessels to the ground. Image (16).png|The Valiant-class Super-Heavy Cruiser is one of the largest warships in Cole's fleet. With over 216 missiles, 10 MCMs, and 2 MK-3 MACs, it is a deadly foe. The MK-3 MACs take longer to reload, 45 minutes. The UAC Everest is currently Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole's Flagship. Pattersonrepainted.jpg|The Patterson-class Light-Arsenal Ship is a massive flying ship for the UAC. Mainly focused on support by firing off multiple MCMs and 2040cm guns. Walkerrepainted.jpg|The Walker-class Assault Carrier carries GA-TL1 Longsword-class interceptors along with 40 MCMs. Designed as a support ship like the Patterson, but sacrifices firepower for aircraft. image (21).png|The Dawn Under Heaven-class is a large heavy assault ship for the UAC. Armed with three Doomsday guns and multiple 2040s, it is a deadly foe to fight. image (22).png|The Infinity-class Battleship has 4 MK-4 MAC cannons, each having an hour long reload, but packs a massive punch. It is also supported by two MK-2 MACs to increase the fire rate. It also caries Longsword squadrons and over 300 missiles and MCMs. Spirit_Of_Fire.jpg|The Spirit of Fire-class is a multi-role ship. Mainly used during ground assaults, most of it's heavy weaponry are on the bottom. It carries a complement of atmospheric aircraft and fighters. For ASW, it has underwater torpedo tubes and carries a decent amount of AA and missile weaponry. UAC_GORGON.jpg|The Gorgon-class heavy destroyer is the second fastest class of UAC ships besides the Paris-class. Armed with two MK-2 MACs and over 400 missiles, it provides a great role in combat. Though weak in artillery and air defense, it relies on escorting vessels for protection. UACCeres.jpg|The Ceres-class Assault Platform is a new class of warships capable of supporting the fleet with suppressing fire from the multiple 2040s and MCMs. ODP repaint.jpg|The Orbital Defense Platform is a major factor in defending Ceres and Eris. It is a massive MAC in a geosynchronous orbit over an important part of the planet. Easier to produce compared to the Spire of David and faster reloading due to the lack of the 12-round burst. The MK-5 MAC is very powerful, capable of damaging capital ships with a lucky shot, but has a lengthy reload of one hour. UAC Incorruptible.jpg|The UAC Incorruptible is the largest ship currently in the UAC. With new laser based weaponry, it can stand up to enemy ships and take a heavy beating before going down. (Credit to WolfgangBSC with the design:D) Backsword repainted.jpg|The GA-TL10 Backsword is an extremely fast interceptor designed to overwhelm the enemy with their 2040cm guns. They are also armed with ASW weaponry, allowing them to hunt submarines. Cargotrade.jpg|The Boeing-class is a all around vessel. Used by citizens of the UAC as trade ships, yachts, cargo ships. and passenger liners. They are frequently seen in space lanes and trade routes. AV14.jpg|The Hornet-class fighter is an extremely manouverable ship. With 3 mine racks and 2 rfgs, it is a major threat to enemy ships. Pelican Dropship.jpg|The D77-TC Pelican is a newer version of the DCC-177 Pelican. More powerful and much faster, it is not as common, but still produced widely. Paris-II.jpg|The Paris-II-class Battleship is a very tough and able to provide cover for the larger ships. It also has a massive hanger bay underneath, allowing transport of troops, supplies, and vehicles UAC Pillar of Autumn.jpg|The UAC Pillar of Autumn is a modified Halcyon-class cruiser. Her MK-2 MAC has been modified to fire three "shredder" rounds by recycling energy, and has the same 30 minute cool down as the normal halcyon. Her armor has been improved, with better chances of survival compared to other ships her size. Her point defense has been improved to cover more locations, and her engines can power up to 300% for a brief time. She is a one of a kind vessel, and will be used alongside the UAC Trident on SPARTAN-II missions. F-99 Wombat.jpg|The F-99 Wombat is an Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. Armed with three 20mm rotary cannons and 4 modular spots for missiles. There are two types of missiles used. The first type is four rocket pods with 16 rockets per pod, used for air to ground, but can be replaced with "smart" missiles for Air to Air. The second type are 4 larger missiles, used for Air to Air and attacks on ships. They are fast, easy to produce, but are still unable to combat the Hornet. UAC Athens.jpg|The UAC Athens is currently the largest carrier in service. It can carry 5 wings of Longswords, 10 winds of Hornets, and 5 Wings of Wombats. Despite her massive armor (2.9M Toughness), she is not made to engage the enemy head on, but rather stay behind the fleet and provide support with her MCMs, MACs, and main batteries. Theta.jpg|The Theta-class heavy cruiser is most commonly used in atmospheric attacks. Though it is space worth, it is used as a support ship and is commonly seen escorting larger warships. TCruiser.jpg|The Zeta-class cruiser is a more unique design, not often seen in the UAC. Compared to other ships, it has multiple sets of "wings" so it is more efficient in atmospheric operations. UAC Everest.jpg|The UAC Everest is Preston J. Cole's flagship. Compared to the other Valiant-class Super-heavy cruisers, it carries over 500 missiles, and 14 MCMs compared to the original 10. It also has improved armor and better speed. GA-TL1B Longsword.jpg|The GA-TL1B Longsword is an improved variant of the GA-TL1 Longsword. The 50mm rotary cannons are replaced by 110mm rotary cannons, and carry the same type of modular rocket pods that the F-99 Wombat has, only more. The cockpit is now a full canopy, allowing a more awareness view, and finally has three point defense turrets installed on it, allowing better air defense from hostile fighters. Size is 64m long and 75m wide in Rp. They are commonly seen on carriers. Pluto-class.jpg|The Pluto-class heavy destroyer is designed for a support role. Armed with two doomsdays, and over 100 MCMs, it tends to remain behind the lines of battle beside carriers such as the Athens. UACEion.jpg|The Eion-class Light Carrier can carry 36 longswords, a wing of hornets, and 100 wombats into battle. It is also armed with a MAC and multiple AA railguns, and 2040s for defense. Commonly seen behind the fleet, and due to her low armor, she is able to be produced by the UAC. Glacier-class.jpg|The Glacier-class corvette is used to escort convoys, and used on long recon patrols in groups of three. Due to the extremely small size, they are also used for raids on enemy outposts and convoys Mercury-class.jpg|After the capturing of a Revolution-class vessel from the IRF, the UAC made the Mercury-class. With an improved slipspace engine, and laser cannons, it is now more powerful then ever. ODH.jpg|The Orbital Defense Hanger is a vital part of the UAC Orbital Defense Fleet. They can carry a group of F-99 Wombats or other fighter craft inside them to protect the Orbital Defense Platforms from fighter aircraft. There are many stationed around in orbit. Halcyon II.jpg|The Halcyon II-class Heavy Battleship is basically a massive tank that can be produced. With twice the mass of a Paris-II and almost the exact size, it carries one heavy MAC, similar to the one on the Eion. It can carry 8 GA-TL1 Longswords, and can be produced to a certain degree. UAC Capital Ship Yard.jpg|Over 4km long, UAC Capital Shipyards were made to increase the production of the ever-growing UAC. Armed with 4 2040cm turrets, and 5 MCMs, it remains safely behind the lines of the ODPs. There are multiple cranes built on tracks to move around and help the assembly of the ship. Due to it being a 0g environment, it makes construction much faster, and easier compared to it being made on the surface. Due to their large size and price, they are made slowly, and each time one is made, the production increases. Charon-class.jpg|The Charon-class Light Battleship has many 2040cm guns mounted on it, as well as two doomsday cannons. There are three different roles for the ship: Direct combat being one of them, the second is using her two doomsday cannons as "snipers", and third is to use her undermounted 2040cm guns as ground support, as her hanger can carry large amounts of troops also. Paris-IIA.jpg|The Paris-II-B is a refitted variant of the Paris-II-class Battleship. Armed with more weaponry, and has more armor then before. The original Paris-II will remain in production though. UAC Epsilon Eridani.jpg|The UAC Epsilon Eridani is designed to attack the enemy, and utterly destroy it. Armed with over 96 turrets for laser-based weapons. They are similar to Incorruptible's but have been improved a bit. On the bow are two MK-4 MACs, which due to the amount of space it takes up, sacrifices many MCMs and SSN launchers. Epsilon Indi.jpg|The UAC Epsilon Indi is a super heavy battleship made for the UAC. Like her predecessors, she has prototype laser cannons in replacement of normal shells, she also mounts a prototype particel cannon from the tecnology given to them by the EAF, but the weapon is experimental and is extremely dangerous, thus needing the remoival of the MCM laucnhers. The particle beam itself can only fire once in a battle due to the long recharge. Neptune-class.jpg|The Neptune-class Arsenal Ship/Heavy Cruiser is made to basically unleash hell on the enemy forces with its MCMs. Her cannons are able to be armed with massive flak shells to counter hostile missiles, aircraft, and light ships. They tend to remain at the back of the fleet due to their low GJ of 800k. Venus-class.jpg|The Venus-class takes the idea of an aggressive role very seriously. Armed with a massive titaniumk-tungsten "blade" on the bow, it can ram lighter ships and cut them in half, or ram bigger ships in an attempt to damage them. They are also inspired by PCAV designs with 530mm guns as secondaries Vigilant-class.jpg Vigilant-class.jpg|The Vigilant-class Light Frigate is used for multiple roles in the UAC. Main roles include using her 160 VLS missiles to knock out enemy MCMs heading towards UAC ships. Other roles include anti air, and anti submarine warfare. Andromeda-class.jpg|The UAC Andromeda is one of the UAC's massive super heavy battleships. Armed with over 90 2040cm prototype lasers and 40 MCMs, she can be a large threat to deal with. Kovochuck's Fleet E-85-Lodestar.jpg|The E-85 "lodestar" is used as heavy transport and planned to be used for attacking ground forces as it is symmetrical up and down, meaning it has the same armament as the top side of the ship. E-400-01.jpg|E-400 class Supercarrier, currently only 2 built, one being Arkady's flagship (UAC Hysteria) it carries 64 (individual) 5 inch guns as primary defence, and have 4 Mac cannons, in this case, played by 10.5 cm guns within the ship, for RP purposes, it will take 30 hours to recharge/reload. E-400_B.jpg|The E-400 B is a modified E-400 class supercarrier, transformed into a cargo/transport ship, the weapons, ammunition storage and main weapon control rooms were removed for cargo bays. Currently 4 built and 6 more are planned but not to be built anytime soon CSC.jpg|Central Space Command, CSC for short, is called Overlord for 2 reasons, 1 being the UAC Hysteria's crew (see the E-400 for more info) said that taking orders from a CSC is like taking orders from god, (yes, they are that loyal) and 2, ground forces that take orders from the CSC says that they are being watched by the CSC from space while on the ground, so they calls CSCs Overlord. This class of the commands centre is 8 km long (RP purposes), carries a lot of supplies such as food, water, and ammunition and also have 8 large hangers in total. It carries heavy defences but the armour is a major weakness, therefore it requires many other flying ships as defence. E-450.jpg|The E-450 Not-So-Scary-Scary-Ship, mainly used as an escort for large ships like the E-400 class ships and used as defence for the "Overlord". E-205.jpg|The E-205 is Smaller than the E-200 and the E-300 but is easier to build. Originally only for use in UAC, But blueprints were also sent to AIF. Mineship.jpg|The MS Type 001 is a mining ship, used for mining resources off astroids. It is easily produced. The 10.5 cm guns act as drills. E-200 B.jpg|The E-205/210 B is currently a prototype, planned to be used as support for naval fleets, as it have a small kinetic strike weapon, and 2 laser weapon rigs on the underside of the ship, used to destroy ships. USD-Pak 35A.jpg|The USD-Pak 35A is a massive super warship, it carries 73 204cm guns, 5 Devastators, and over 40 MCMs. And is over 3km long. Also have an autopilot that requires an access code to preform deadly acts. It is currently the largest ship and probably the most powerful in UAC. POWA.jpg|The USD-Pak 13/18 D, a massive warship made for offence. USD-Pak 30/40D.jpg|The USD-Pak 30/40 D is a upgrade to the USD-Pak 35 A, with more 2040s and MCMs. E-500.jpg|The E-500 class Battleship. TBA E-500B.jpg|Caernarvon E-500 B, Basically an upgrade to the original E-500 B, better amour, more guns, a lower bridge, and the ship itself is larger. Caernarvon II.jpg|The USD-Pak 50 A, or the "Caernarvon II, is a massive upgrade to the existing Caernarvon design. Which includes larger hull, better armour, and more weapons. Like the E-400, due to its massive size, there's only 2 built. Caernarvon III Prototype.png|The C-3-001 Prototype, or just the Caernarvon III prototype, is the prototype for the upcoming Caernarvon III class Battleship. CaernarvonIII.jpg|The USD-Pak 55 A, or the Caernarvon III, is one of UAC's strongest ships. E-900.jpeg|The E-900 Heavy Destroyer, Description TBA Rhm Borsig.jpg|The Rheinmetall Borsig prototyp. Lasky's Fleet Imageyhrhjhfecjijgcbuitchiobgdbh.jpeg|the FS-1 class is similar to the FS-0002 class of the AIF, but with improved engines for intrastellar travel. Imagerjfhcornfifbgothkrakentkfjfoehrogj.jpeg|The FS-2 class is a merchant vessel, it's meant as a transport for materials, and needs escorts to keep its self safe. Imagedjdnrodhdkdyfmrifnifbrich.jpeg|the new FS-3 class light battleship, meant for protecting assets such as ships against threats. Fkrndifbdidndudhfidbdidnduebdidyrjxu.jpeg|The FS-4 class mining ship is meant for mass scale mining, but is relatively slow, and is recommended to have at least one escort to and from a mining site.(DISCLAIMER, this pic shows what it will be like when the actual ship is able to be made into a flying ship.) FS-3 and FS-5 side by side.png|FS-5 flying next to the upgraded FS-3 FS-6.png|The FS-6 flying ship have 3 20m wide MAC's, but each cannon takes hours to recharge. IMG 1580.PNG|FS-7 flying with FS-3 Fail.PNG|Event Horizon is a ship with almost no rival, it can bust holes through most ships, has a large Electronic warfare antenna array, and carries a vast arsenal of CIWS, RAA, SAM's, and MAC's, it protects the main ships from attack from aircraft and spaccraft, as well as frigates and cruisers. IMG 1646.PNG|Thorn Edge ODS, used to help the Spire of David's. Remington's Fleet imageshushushsubs.jpg|UAC- Emerald pair. A pair of gigantic ships, they could easily wipe off a fleet. imagesjvjsdfnvusdfnvuwdfnv.jpg|UAC Disruptor. A scary ship. Has 18 204s, 10 rfg/10.5 guns. And one experimental gun. Very destructive. Clears away asteroids, then mining ships harvest them for ore. This is why we have strong ships. imagekedfnviedfnvidefnvid.jpg|UAC Annihilator. Used to wipe out surface objects. Ships, cities, tanks, and fighters alike. imagegkjgvjkgvkjgvgkjvkjgvkgjvkgjv.jpg|UAC- Starstruck. A huge ship. Bearing almost as much guns as the Emerald pair- class ships, these monsters don't leave in a hurry unless it's to battle. imageiihgihuviuhviuhviuvhuivuigv.jpg|UAC- Illuminare. This ship deserves special mention. It has 2 acceleration cannons, flies very fast, is a very agile ship. Comparable to the AFS Wallace, Klingon Bird of Prey, and the foot soldier. It is the backbone of Admiral Remington's fleet. imagekugvvugkvgkuvgkuuvgkkvgu.jpg|UAC- Assault drone. Meant to be a frontal attacker. Unmanned and mass produced. imagewrwfbvjeefvchvuh.jpg|A gift from AIF. The Mile High. Edfuvgrbieyidvfg fd ugivudeivgedigugcimage.jpg|UAC- Care Package. Essentially a BATTLECARRIER, it holds 64 CFA-Noserfatu fighters and deploy 8 KillSATS. Have 24 MCMs and a very tough Opponent imageldfkhvbwhefihvwhefvbuweueqrbvuqwrvbasindm.jpg|KillSAT. A drone deployed from a larger ship, it is very deadly, containing Many 10.5 RFGs. ImageHIGIYS.jpg|UAC Galaxy fire. Many Devestators and has 10 MCMs ImageMCM DRONE 2.jpg|MCM drone MK2. With 70 MCMs, and some self defence weapons, it is heavily improved. imageASSAULTER.jpg|UAC- Dragon Sword. The new attacker for UAC and AF. Plans were sent to AF. ImageDISRUPTOR2.jpg|Disruptor mk2. Improved guns, MAC and MCMs ImageGABRIELSHORN.jpg|UAC- Star Trek. A fast scout vessel. ImageNOOB.jpg|UAC- Brigantine. A heavy interceptor. ImageMICHAELSWPRD.jpg|UAC- Sword of Michael. A huge vessel. It's the toughest ship in Remington's fleet. Imagelightsvessl.jpg|UAC- Torch. A light vessel only for missile support. ANNIHILATOR2image.jpg|UAC- Anilhilator MK2. Many more weapons and added missiles. imageCoolship.jpg|UAC Prodigy- TBA imagehaahah.jpg|UAC- Romulus. Heavy gun ship Zahn's Fleet UAC Antaresv2.jpeg|The Antares class aerospace frigate is Vice Admiral Zahn's first aerospace warship, it is a small, cheap vessel used primarily as an escort to other ships. They carry light guns for anti fighter and anti light ship work, along with a double barrel side by side MAC gun capable of destroying similarly sized warships, and wounding larger vessels. The MAC guns have a thirty minuet reload time, and of course need to be aimed by moving the ship. Also carried are a pair of depth charge/bombardment canister racks, which are used for ASW and ground attack. Production of the class has been halted in favor of larger vessels. Constellationv2.jpeg|The Constellation class aerospace cruiser is a formidable opponent for medium and light warships, and when deployed in numbers they can even threaten heavy warships. They are fitted with better engines than the Antares frigates, along with much more powerful weaponry, including a pair of MAC guns forward. The lead ship also carries a prototype proton beam weapon, though it is only single use, and must be replaced after firing. The proton beam also drains a ship's power such that it loses considerable altitude after use. The MAC guns are of the larger three shot MK2 variant, along with an option for a MK1 placed aft in an engine location. Orbital hvg.jpeg| Not really a ship, the Spire of David type hyper velocity gun is a surface to orbit weapon of immense power. It is designed to damage even the largest of warships, and fires a 12 slug burst at high velocity in rapid succession, pulverizing shields and armor. It needs a 3 hour cooldown period between volleys, and is most effective at short range. There are fifteen of these distributed in the belt near the Ceres base, with defense platforms on order to defend them from medium to large vessels. There are also ten scattered throughout the belt defending the UAC's more remote bases. IMG 0840.png| A small one man fighter designed by the shipyards, it has fore and aft lasers as well as proton torpedoes. Designated the Dagger by pilots due to its diminutive size relative to Longswords, it soon became the official name of the fighter. UAC lambda shuttle.jpeg| The UAC's standard shuttle is the Trifin class VIP transport. It is used for the transport of dignitaries and command officers, and seats twenty in its passenger compartment. It is fitted with a turreted defense system on its wings, with eight rapid fire point defense weapons in four turrets. They are most commonly used in ferrying commanders to their ships from bases on asteroids, and are often escorted by a pair of Daggers or Longswords. They can also be quickly reconfigured fir use as a medical transport, and can be used to treat some injuries on sight. One interesting feature of the class is its folding wings, which fold up when landed. UAC folded wing.jpeg|The Trifin with folded wings. UAC spear of Saturn v2.jpeg|The fastest ship in Zahn's fleet, the UAC Spear of Saturn class. Armed with 14 46cm guns and five MAC guns of various sizes, this ship combines speed and firepower. There is also a pair of belly hangars which can carry four wings of Dagger class fighters, one squadron of Hornet class bombers, and dock five Trifin class shuttles. The ship has a powerful engine system, and can fire a proton weapon while still maintaining some thrust on her engines, thus avoiding a crash when firing. The type also pioneers a magnetic containment field, allowing the hangars to be open without depressurizing. Stealth mine MK-1.jpeg| The diabolical stealth mine, a nasty little bugger that can wreak a medium sized hansa flying ship. UAC arrowhead.jpeg| The Arrowhead class star dreadnought is a mid sized battleship used in a variety of roles by the UAC. They feature a 16 tube VLS system, a good sized battery of 204cm guns, and 4 SSN-12 missile launchers. Hangar capacity includes six wings of Daggers, a wing of Hornet class bombers, ten Trifin class shuttles or Pelican drop ships, and a small corvette if needed. There are seven MAC guns mounted on the Arrowhead class, one MK-3 forward, four MK-1s forward, and two MK-1s aft. Again the new class also will serve as James Zahn's flagship until a better ship is built. Go bucks 2!.jpeg| the one off UAC Buccaneer, a heavy fire support vessel. Designed to provide long range fire support during battle, it features ten doomsday cannons. The hull is that of an Arrowhead class dreadnought. Johnstan's Fleet Stealth.jpg|The Space Kageryū is the lead of her class, and the first flying ship of the KISDF. They use the latest in stealth technology. The sub classes look the same as them, but focus on other areas. Currently the flagship of Johnstan, they strikes hard with stealth Firepowerinspace.jpg|The Karyū sub-class of the Kageryū class focuses in firepower and armour, making them the best in the slug-out match. They are however the slowest of the classes, and has the most limited stealth technology. Speedlikethunder.jpg|As her name states, the Rairyū sub-class is the fastest of the Kageryū classes. They are however the least armoured of the three, meaning they are the most vulnerable to enemy fire. That is, if they can hit them in the first place. Zumwalt's Fleet Kahlner's Fleet Slava 5.jpg|UAC Slava - TBA T1.jpg|UAC Trident - TBA Resnick's Fleet IMG_0891.PNG|The UAC Bastille is finally finished, now, it's fully equipped with weapons. It's armour is made up of 50cm of Ti-A5, an improved version of Ti-A3 with more tungsten in it, 75cm of Ti-A3, and 1m and 25cm of regular Ti-A armour. It's currently armed with a high velocity MK-2 and 2 MK.50, a lighter but faster shooting version of the MK-1, six 40.6 guns, 480 missiles, three 5 inch turrets, and 2 CIWS systems. It has a hanger capacity of 2 Paris-class heavy frigates or 3 Glacier-class corvettes and 2 wings of Backswords and Hornets. It also has 3 AIs, a Smart AI that watches over the ship and 2 dumb AIs for weapons and hanger management. During it's upgrade, new and better sights were added to the MK.50 as well as the recycling energy concept for the main MK2 from UAC Pillar of Autumn. IMG 0895.jpg|Stealth Mine MK2, a successor of the mine built by Vice Admiral Zahn, they pack a bigger punch in their standard HE mines, they also come in thermite and EMP variants. (Credit to Sulkmoto) Records August 29, 2014: '''Preston J. Cole arrives at Ceres to form the UAC, alliance with AIF is made due to Cole's ties to them. '''September 7, 2014: '''Eris is colonized to increase production to counter any Promtheus attacks. '''September 11, 2014: '''A Purified Blade-class vessel is found abandoned by the UAC. They retreive it and use it to increase their defenses. '''September 12, 2014: '''Prometheus threat increases, production is increased and ships are mobolizing to counter any assaults. '''September 15, 2014: '''The Regia Marina attacks the AIF, in response to this, the UAC bombards Italian bases and helps defend ISBA. The AIF Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood is wounded and his crew makes a jump to Ceres. '''September 16, 2014: '''UAC prepare to assist the AIF in an assault on the RM, Terrence Hood helps plan out an assault with Cole on Ceres. '''September 16, 2014: '''The UAC developes an AI to help counter their small number of soldiers as their fleet increases in size. '''September 17, 2014: '''The UAC attacks Italy to counter the Regia Marina's recent offense. This resulted in Prometheus destroying many Italian cities while Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole attempted to negotiate with them. '''September 30, 2014: The UAC begins the SPARTAN-II program to counter the Prometheus Corporation's massive army October 8-11, 2014: After the "Armadian Incident" where the DPL betrayed the Armada of Freedom, to only have the UAC and ANF intervene, the UAC and DPL engage in a standoff around Ceres, with the DPL main fleet and the UAC Fleet and UACODF (Orbital Defense Fleet) both ready to engage the other. October 12, 2014: The First Battle of Ceres occurred, with the UAC fleet engaging a Prometheus Strike Force attempting to target one of Cere's underground power stations. October 23, 2014: The Second Battle of Rome occurs, this time with a new, unknown enemy. The battle resulted in the destruction of the city, and the UCG declaring war on the enemy faction. October 30, 2014: The ORDER attacks Ceres with a large group of ships. Due to the high defenses at Ceres, the UAC was able to destroy most of the fleet, but the city of New Harmony was damaged. Battles and Wars Participated In AIF/UAC-RM War Factions: AIF, UAC, INS, RNR vs RM, PCV Status: Ended, victory for the UAC and the AIF Battles: Battle of the ISBA Islands Bombardment of Europe Battle of Rome The Insurrection Factions: UAC, AIF, AF, USNF, INS, UMG vs IRF Status: Going on, no current operations set yet Battles: Operation: First Initiative Second Battle of Hybrid City UAC-PCV War Factions: UAC vs PCV Status: Going on, operations in planning Battles: First Battle of Europa First Battle of Ceres Second Battle Over ISBA Rise of the ORDER Factions: UAC vs ORDER Status: Going on, operations in planning Battles: Second Battle of Rome Skirmish over Ceres Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Aerospace Navies Category:World Superpower